Big Macintosh and Rarity story
by Dancintune
Summary: Human version. Rarity is a dainty and charming young lady and Big Mac is a strong and hardworking farm boy. But that doesn't mean they can't be a couple. Big Mac and rarity. Please review.


Ever since she was a little girl, Rarity was always in love with one boy. Big Mac. He is so strong, caring, handsome, and polite in Rarity's sapphire eyes. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was worried he might not feel the same way. One day, she put on a teal top, a gray skirt, and a white hair clip, and went down to sweet apple acres. "Hello, Applejack. How are you today?" Rarity asked her best friend. "Howdy Rarity. I'm doing fine thanks. What brings you here?" Applejack asked. "I thought I would come for a visit. I had nothing else to do." Rarity said. "You're welcome to hang out here. I'm making something special for lunch. Care to join us?" Applejack asked. "I would be delighted. Thank you." Rarity said. Rarity turned around and bumped into Big Mac. She was so embarrassed. "Oh, beg your pardon miss Rarity." Big Mac said, helping her up. "That's quite alright." Rarity said, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. When Big Mac turned around, he ran to the side of the barn. He was embarrassed about bumping into such a lady like Rarity. He was always in love with Rarity, with her beautiful deep purple hair, her sparkling sapphire eyes, her lovely white skin. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was worried she wouldn't feel the same.

That afternoon, Rarity was about to walk out, until Big Mac came running out. "Wait! Miss Rarity, I was wondering would you care to go out to dinner tonight?" Big Mac asked, blushing. "I'd love to. I'll see you at 7:30 tonight." Rarity said. She walked out. When she got home, she let out a big cheer. She had to pick out something simple yet elegant. She found a plain white top, a white skirt, and white high heel sandals. That night, Big Mac came to Rarity's house. He knocked on the door and she came out looking as pretty as a butterfly. "Wow, you look mighty pretty, miss Rarity." Big Mac said. "Thank you. And you can call me Rarity, if you want." Rarity said. "Ok then, Rarity. Ready to go?" Big Mac said. Rarity took his arm. They went out to dinner, and took a walk in the park. "I had a lot of fun. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." Rarity said. "I'm just happy I get to spend time with you." Big Mac said, taking Rarity's hand. It was a truly magical moment for both of them.

The next day, Big Mac came by Rarity's boutique with a bouquet of lilies. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Rarity said. He came in. "Welcome to carousal boutique, where ev...oh hello Big Mac. What can I do for you?" Rarity asked. "I just wanted to stop by for a visit. I brought you these." Big Mac said. "Oh thank you. Their lovely." Rarity said, taking the lilies. She put them in a vase. "I'm always happy to see you." Rarity said. Big Mac put his hands on her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. Rarity put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly, someone came to the door. Rarity and Big Mac stopped kissing fast. Rarity came to the front desk. It was Twilight sparkle. "Oh, hello twilight. What can I do for you?" Rarity asked. "I was cleaning out my library and I found these books about fashion throughout the ages. I thought you would be interested in them." Twilight said. She gave Rarity the books. "Thank you, Twilight. I'll read them." Rarity said. "What are you doing back there?" Twilight asked. "Uh nothing. Nothing at all." Rarity said. "Ok. Well see you later." Twilight said. "Goodbye." Rarity said. Twilight left. Rarity returned to the back room. Big Mac looked at his watch. "Oh sorry Rarity. I have to pick up Apple bloom. How about we see a movie tonight?" Big Mac asked. "That sounds nice. See you then." Rarity said.

That night after the movie, Big Mac and Rarity were laying close together in Big Mac's truck, looking at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Rarity said. "Eeyup. Beautiful." Big Mac said, looking at her. They looked into each other's eyes. Big Mac put his arm around her back. Rarity put her hands on his shoulders. Big Mac pulled her closer and kissed her. They later went home and couldn't get over what a magical time they had. The next few weeks were wonderful for the couple. But one day, Rarity went to see Big Mac and ran into Spike on the way. "Hi, Rarity." Spike said. "Hello, Spike. How are you today?" Rarity asked. "Now that your here, wonderful." Spike said. Rarity smiled. She always knew that Spike was in love with her. She liked him, but as a friend. "Where are you going?" Spike asked. "I'm going to see Big Mac. He and I are going out for a date." Rarity said. "Date?" Spike said. "Big Mac and I are together. I'd better get going. Nice running into you Spike." Rarity said. Spike was crushed. He never felt this way about anyone except Rarity. He ran to the library. "Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asked. "Rarity and Big Mac are a couple." Spike said. "I'm sorry, Spike. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Rarity." Twilight said. "Thank, Twilight." Spike said. Later, Twilight saw Rarity and Big Mac together at the coffee shop. "Rarity, can I talk to you for a minute?" Twilight asked. "Of course. Excuse me." Rarity said. They went inside. "First of all, I'm happy you have a boyfriend. Second, Spike was very upset that your with Big Mac. Do you think you can talk to him?" Twilight asked. "Of course. I didn't mean to make him upset." Rarity said. "Thanks." Twilight said. They walked out. "Rarity, there is something I need to tell you." Big Mac said. "Sorry Big Mac. Can it wait? I have something very important to deal with." Rarity said. "It can wait. See you later." Big Mac said. Rarity kissed him goodbye.

Rarity went to the library. "Spike, can I speak with you?" Rarity asked. "Sure." Spike said. They walked outside. "Spike I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't think it's going to work out between us. I like you, but as a friend or a brother. You are a kind, funny, playful boy and any girl would be very lucky with you. I think it's time to move on. I hope we can still be friends." Rarity said. Spike thought about it. "Ok. I forgive you." He said. Rarity kissed him on the forehead. The next day, Big Mac and Rarity realized they still haven't told Applejack or Apple bloom about them dating. So they figured it was time. "Girls, Rarity and I have to tell you something." Big Mac said. "We're listening." Applejack said. "Applejack, your brother and I are going out. We have been for 9 weeks. We're sorry we didn't tell you." Rarity said. "You guys are together? That's great." Applejack said. "And if you two get married, Sweetie belle and I will be sisters." Apple bloom said.

That night, Big Mac took Rarity to his favorite spot in sweet apple acres. It was at the top of a hill with an amazing view. "Rarity, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Big Mac said, taking her hands. "What is it?" Rarity asked. "I love you, Rarity. I've always loved you. Ever since we've met, I've loved you." Big Mac said. "I have something to tell you. Ever since we've met, I've had a huge crush on you. As we grew up, it got bigger. What I'm trying to say is, I love you too." Rarity said. They gazed into each others eyes. Big Mac leaned in and kissed her.

Their relationship for 3 years has been unbreakable. Big Mac figured the time was right to propose. He found his mother's engagement ring in the attic. It looked brand new after all these years. "Rarity, I'd like to invite you to the Iron Chef tonight." Big Mac said. "I'd love to. But it's a little expensive there." Rarity said. "I'm good friends with the owner. He gives me a discount for my birthday every year." Big Mac said. That night, Big Mac arrived at Rarity's house. He was dressed in a tux and had a bouquet of white and red roses for her. Rarity came to the door. She had her hair neatly arranged in a bun with two curls in front if her ears. She was wearing a long glittering red strapless dress, ruby shoes, a clear red shaw and white gloves. She had diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and two silver bracelets on both wrists. "You look beautiful." Big Mac said. "Thank you. You look nice too." Rarity said. She took the roses and put them in a vase. They got the best table in the restaurant. After dinner, Big Mac was ready to ask her.

He took Rarity's hands. "Rarity, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Big Mac said. He took out the ring box and opened it. "Rarity, will you marry me?" Big Mac said. Rarity was speechless. She knew what she was going to say. "Oh Big Mac. Yes yes yes yes!" Rarity said. He slipped the ring on her finger and she jumped into his arms and kissed him. They had a beautiful wedding. Their love was unbreakable. Like every story, They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
